I am Jedi
by Penance the Admonished
Summary: Canonical arc, told from a bystander perspective. A Jedi named Corran Antilles is a troubled man during the Jedi Civil War. But now he is given an opportunity to fight along side the greatest leader in living memory: Revan.
1. Chapter 1

I Am Jedi

A brief account of a young Jedi Knight in the days of Revan

Author's Note: Hey everybody this was my first fanfiction and now I'm making some edits to make it a little better! Please oh please R&R!

By ETERNAL FURY

CHAPTER 1

He stood at the far east end of the grounds, looking across the vast prairie and farmland that was Dantooine. The Jedi Enclave stood behind him, and Jedi and settlers alike used this pavilion as social quarters. Many years had he resided here, it was all he knew. The scent of the farm filled his nostrils, and he could hear the wind in the wheat. He saw many kath hounds roaming in the distance, and he wondered of their savage activity of late.

His fellow Jedi friends had all come and gone; Juhani, a Cathar and an older Padawan, had lashed out at and struck down her master, Quatra. Immediately after she fled into the south, and she hadn't been seen for weeks. He worried for her, for she was a beautiful and gifted Jedi, and the taint of the Dark Side had taken hold of her.

Whether to join the fight against Malak and the Sith, or join their cause, he and his friends had to decide. He worried and grieved for Droc, his closest friend, practically his brother, who had been missing in action above Dremro VII since the first of the month. A brutal and bloody battle had occurred there; the Republic had emerged victorious, but Droc had not been accounted for.

A Jedi seeks not adventure or excitement, nor does he seek glory in battle. Master Vrook and Vandar had always counseled him of this, ever since he was a youngling all those cycles ago. But Droc had wanted to battle the Sith, he had wanted to _kill_ them, brutally, maliciously. The night before Droc's shuttle arrived, he had come to him and told him many things. Droc wanted to punish them, and avenge the innocent lives that had been taken. He counseled Droc to control his emotions, but Droc would not heed him. Instead Droc asked him to join him and conquer the Sith. He respectfully refused and Droc left in a rage.

He never wanted for this to happen. Countless Jedi were lost in this war; Darth Malak was a former Jedi, just as his predecessor Revan. Revan and Malak were heroes in the Mandalorian Wars five years previous. They had joined the Republic Fleet without sanction of the Jedi Council. But Revan was a natural leader and strategist, and he almost single handedly defeated the Mandalorians. But after the final battle on Malachor V, Revan and his fleet, along with Malak, who was then called Alek, and disappeared into the Unknown Regions for many months. They then returned with an enormous fleet and then began their conquest. What was out in those reaches of space that had made them snap? What drove them to do the terrible things they did? Curse them; curse them and their thirst for conquest!

He now saw a Telosian freighter soaring in from above; it was an older model, a _Dynamic_-Class, he believed, with maroon and grey stripes lining the round shaped hull. It landed in the hangar bay behind him and he turned to one of the fully fledged Jedi, a large and dark skinned human male.

"Whose ship was that? Isn't that a smuggling vessel?"

"Yes, it is," the Jedi replied. He had very deep voice and it was commanding. "The _Ebon Hawk_is its name, and Bastila Shan is aboard her."

"Bastila Shan!" he said. Bastila was no older than he was, but she was considered one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order. "The woman who can use Battle Meditation?" Bastila was also famous for killing Darth Revan less than a year ago.

"The very same." The Jedi replied. "She just escaped the destruction of Taris, along with Carth Onasi, a respected Republic soldier."

"By the Force!" he exclaimed. He knew not the soldier but was indeed astonished by the news of the death of an entire planet. "Taris has been destroyed! How? When?"

"No more than seven galactic standard hours ago. Darth Malak assembled a whole armada of Sith ships and bombarded the surface."

An entire planet, gone? Taris, wiped off the galactic charts like a speck. The Sith were ruthless; countless lives had been lost and he knew that Malak would scour the Galaxy, destroying every being who opposed him. And that is why it was so crucial that the Jedi and the Republic emerge victorious in this war.

He was alone in his thoughts for what seemed like a long time. He could feel the emptiness that was Taris, thousands of links in the Force, innocents, slaughtered. Pain, devastation…anarchy.

"Corran?" someone said from behind him. He turned and looked at Belaya, a young woman and a fellow Jedi. She had a fair and attractive face, with features like mahogany brown eyes, a sharp chin and long cinnamon colored hair tied back into a tight bun that rested on the back of her head. She wore standard Jedi robes, as did he.

He smiled and replied, "Hello, Belaya. What can I do for you?"

She returned with a warm smile of her own and said, "Deesra requires someone in the Archives; he needs assistance looking up something on Xim the Despot. I told him you would oblige. So naturally, if you refuse, he would think of me a liar. You wouldn't want that, would you?" She smirked at him and Corran laughed. Belaya was in between Juhani and himself in years, and she was most likely his closest friend apart from Droc.

"Of course not!" he replied jokingly, "he already holds you in a low esteem." He laughed again and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've volunteered already, and I supposed you were done with your studies, I hoped you would accompany me."

"With pleasure."

They walked along the grounds to the sub-level, where only Padawans and up were allowed to go. Apprentices were denied access, to prevent irrelevant searches into Sith lore and myths. A young mind is wild and untamed, like a vast ocean, and the Masters wanted to prevent a future scenario like what happened to Revan and Malak.

Belaya stepped forward and opened the Enclave door. They stepped down into the sublevel and it had a different atmosphere than the main level; it was very much cooler down here but some sunlight penetrated the rooms. A fountain surrounded with flora and fauna stood in the main room, and Jedi roamed through, either in deep conversations, meditating, or studying Jedi curriculum.

Belaya spoke first. "Did you see the ship land a few minutes ago?"

"Yes I did." Corran responded. He was meaning to ask her the same question. "Did you hear that Bastila Shan was on board?"

"Well I came across one of the crew members. I took him for a Padawan at first, for he was teeming with the Force. I asked him why he was not wearing the garments of our Order. I took him for a rebellious student."

Corran rolled his eyes. Belaya was known for being brash and judgmental at times; in fact he and fellow students would tease her for it occasionally. "Belaya, I most certainly hope you didn't scold the poor traveler!"

Belaya nudged him, annoyed. "He informed me that he indeed was not a Jedi, but he had traveled here with Bastila."

"Was his name Carth Onasi?" Corran asked, his curiousness growing.

"No, he was not Carth. I recognize Carth from old Holovids. No he was a soldier with the Republic, and he had survived the attack on Taris, like Bastila and Carth had."

So this man was not Carth but had indeed survived the conquest of Taris. "What else did he tell you?"

"Well," Belaya continued, "he said he had come here with Bastila and that the Council had requested to see him."

Corran wondered if there were others aboard the ship, who had also survived.

Belaya answered his question before it had made its way out of his mouth. "I also saw other companions who had come along. I saw them wandering around the enclave; separately, talking with the settlers and purchasing supplies from the departments by the Hangar."

"Who exactly?"

Belaya thought for a moment and then said, "A Mandalorian, a Wookiee, a Basic speaking Twi'lek, and a T3 astromech droid."

So there _had_been survivors or a handful at least. His heart began to felt relieved, for he knew some of Taris had survived.

They know had rounded about the Enclave and entered the Archives. A green Twi'lek in standard Jedi robes greeted them in Huttese. "Greetings, Padawans. Let us begin in our scholarly pursuits."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Corran was astonished by what he had just been told. A few hours had passed since he was with Belaya in the Archives. A Initiate had told him that the unidentified newcomer that had been traveling with Bastila had been considered for Jedi training.

This was severely different from what Corran had been brought up with. He was taken as an infant, and had been raised on Dantooine. He was taught the principles and duties of being a Jedi Knight, what he can and can't do. Never did the Council take in an adult for Force Training; an adult has ties to emotions, whether family or friends and he had a past, shocking memories and traumatizing events. The newcomer was a soldier after all; he had been required to kill and see comrades and perhaps family die.

There had to be a big reason behind this. He had to be ultimately strong in the Force for veteran Jedi Masters to consider taking him under their wing. Perhaps he had been approached by the Sith, or the Council knew that they might approach him.

Whatever the case may be, Corran was shocked. He would watch this affair extremely closely.

Corran now was in the Main Level dojo, training with his master, Master Retra Bothi.

Today they were studying the Maskashi form, a lightsaber combat variation that was designed to best handle lightsaber wielding enemies.

Corran was deeply coated in sweat, even though he had on his training gear; light garments below the waist and a bare naked chest. He was remarkably strong, like all Jedi trainees, and he was vigorous in his training methods.

He held a violet colored lightsaber, which was his own. He and his tool and seen much action together, but rarely had the Council sent him out on his own missions; the tasks he usually was assigned were accomplished through a small group of Jedi. Retra's lightsaber was an ocean blue, and it cast color into the dark corners of the room. Retra was a Ithorian female, and her hammerhead-shaped skull was smaller than most Ithorians; it in fact was around the size of a normal human skull.

Corran pressed the offensive with quick and fierce attacks but Master Retra was skilled defensively, batting away his blade and counter attack every few paces. Retra then changed her tune, and started to attack with extreme ferocity. Corran did his best to parry; horizontal, vertical and then tried to gain control of the duel once again with a well-executed uppercut. Despite his efforts, Retra pounded the weapon out of his hand and brought Corran to his knees with an elbow to his stomach.

Corran, spluttering, said, "You win…_again_."

"Winning is nothing, Corran Antilles," Retra chided him. She could speak Galactic Basic, unlike most Ithorians. "But indeed, it is you who mostly bests me in a physical trial. Today you are distracted." She deactivated the training saber and continued. "What troubles you, Padawan?"

Corran sighed and sat upon the dojo floor. He really did not want to have this conversation. It would only add to his grievances.

"Corran…" Retra said.

Corran sighed again. "Master, I am troubled with the fact that the Council has taken the newcomer for training. He only just arrived two days ago and now he has started the initial training."

"You are jealous? Or intimidated?"

Corran scoffed. "Jealous? Intimidated? No my good master, but insulted. Why can a ruffian out of the slums become a Jedi?"

"You have never met the man!" Retra interjected. "Why are you judging one you do not know?"

Corran thought upon that for a moment. Was he becoming like Belaya, rebellious and judgmental? He thought about it for a moment and he knew not why he seethed with anger toward the new trainee.

"Master, what would you have me do?" he said looking up.

"Endure, my Padawan," she said. "Endure, even reach out to him. He might be feeling as you, confused with the Council's decision."

She helped Corran up and said, "Help will always come to those who deserve it."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Weeks passed. Corran began to train even harder, for he was soon to be Knighted. Though his anger toward Bastila's companion had disappeared, he still had not stepped forward and introduced himself. Master Retra had not brought up the subject again, but he felt obligated to make himself known to the newfound Padawan.

Belaya told him that morning over breakfast that Bastila's companion had completed the initial training the previous day.

In fact, Corran choked on his dewback ribs.

After much choking and spluttering, he managed to say, "He _what_?"

"I said he completed the initial training yesterday." Belaya answered. "Master Zhar is quite impressed, as is the rest of the Enclave."

"As am I." He said. It usually took years to complete the initial training, and Bastila's companion had brushed through so quickly and efficiently. "I'm just glad he will be on our side."

"He started construction on his lightsaber this morning! Or so Master Dorak told me." Belaya said, raising her glass of water to her lips.

"What class and color did he choose?"

She placed her glass on the table and said, "Jedi Guardian. Master Dorak was in no way surprised, for he, Bastila's companion I mean, was a soldier with the Republic up to the point when he was stranded on Taris. He is an aggressive fighter, but in a good way."

Corran had expected this of him. He however, sometimes thought of Guardians as brutes. He and Belaya had chosen to be Jedi Sentinels as youth, but most of the Order were either Jedi Guardians or Jedi Consulars.

Corran finished his meal and then said to Belaya, "I want to meet him."

Belaya turned to look at him and gave him a warm smile. She truly was beautiful, and he had found himself thinking about her often, she had even invaded his dreams…

She interrupted his train of thought, however. "You do? Well I doubt Master Zhar would allow interjecting in his training. Master Zhar is known to have quite a temper against solicitors."

"I don't want any trouble…" Corran began.

"I'm joking, Antilles!" Belaya said. "Honestly, do you really think any Jedi Master would have a temper?" she chuckled at her joke, but Corran was little taken aback. He knew not the man, and he didn't appreciate Belaya teasing him.

"Well, can I or not?"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure Master Zhar wouldn't mind you having a few moments with him."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Corran stood outside of the Council chamber with his hand folded behind his back. He stood as tall as he could, for he wanted to have a somewhat powerful presence when he met the newly anointed Apprentice.

He had on his standard Jedi Robes, without the main cloak on (on Dantooine, the summer sun required the Jedi to forgo their regular apparel.)

His lightsaber was clipped on his Jedi utility belt, and he fiddled with it for a moment, but once he heard footsteps, he resumed his 'power' stance.

A human male in large stature came walking out of the Training Room wearing settler clothing and he had a lightsaber hilt in his right hand. The man had strong and distinct features; long brown hair, no facial hair, with a long slender nose, and a thin jaw. He stood tall at about two standard meters, and had extreme muscle tone from his years with the Republic military. But Corran was surprised with the age of the man; he had to be at least ten years older than he himself was.

The newcomer grinned at Corran as he walked forward. "Hello there," he said. For such a big man, he had a moderate voice. "I was told you wanted to speak with me. What was your name?"

Corran was taken aback at first and said, "Curron Antileez."

"Curron Antileez? Unique name."

Corran, embarrassed by which he first addressed himself, cleared his throat and said, "Forgive me, I meant to say Corran Antilles."

"Ah," the man said. "So it is."

There was an awkward silence then, "Well Corran, pleased to meet you. I'm Raltharan Vintrek." at this Raltharan extended his left hand toward Corran.

Corran took it and shook it hard, trying to overcome his nervousness.

"Quite a handshake." Raltharan said, relinquishing his hand and twitching his fingers a little bit. "So how long have you been a Jedi?" he said, starting to walk.

Corran walked slowly by him and they rounded about into the center courtyard, just outside of the Council chambers. "My whole life, actually. It is all I've known."

Raltharan nodded and said, "Well it is a little bit to get used to. I'm no expert, I tend to get a little aggressive when training with this." He indicated his newly constructed lightsaber in his right hand. "I'm actually going to take on my third trial for Padawanship, later this week."

"Well, you are almost as far as I am in training though!" Corran said. "It won't be long before your Knighted. I tend to think you will be a far greater Jedi than I could ever be." At this Corran felt a little depressed and somewhat anxious to admit that Raltharan _was_indeed a better Jedi than he.

Raltharan shook his head and smiled. "Corran," he began in a sympathetic tone, "I can perfectly understand you feelings towards me, but speed means nothing in becoming a Jedi, or so the Masters have told me. I've got a long way to go, trust me on that. You shouldn't feel inferior to me, because trust me when I tell you, I am not nearly as good of a Jedi as you are."

They stopped in front of the center tree. "Smile, kid," Raltharan said punching Corran in the left shoulder. "It's good for ya."

Corran felt no sensation of pain and he started to chuckle slightly.

"You know," Raltharan said. "You sure look pretty ugly when you smile. Best not do that anymore."

Corran laughed again. He liked the newcomer more and more; he was humble, handsome, and indeed humorous. Corran smiled and said, "You shouldn't be so laid back, man. Master Vrook wouldn't approve."

Raltharan leaned in and whispered, "Between you and me, Master Vrook is just a stern slug sometimes; like a Hutt with a hernia."

Corran laughed once more. He didn't feel so uncomfortable around Bastila's new companion anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Two days passed and Corran learned from Master Retra that Raltharan's final trial had been accomplished, and that was cleansing a dark taint from the Sacred Grove in the South. The Padawans knew not the source of the disturbance; the Masters did, however.

But the day before, Corran had received the shock of his life when he saw Juhani, the young Cathar, emerging from the Council chambers, unarmed, with the brightest smile on her face. He wished to speak with her, but was forbidden by Master Vrook as he stepped forward.3

He knew not why Master Vrook had been so defensive of Juhani, for Corran had only wished to speak with her and welcome her back to her home in the Enclave. But no matter; he would get his chance soon enough.

But today, Master Retra was permitted to tell him what had transpired in the Grove that day. Raltharan had entered the Grove and Juhani attacked him with her lightsaber. Raltharan easily overpowered her and she begged him to kill her. But he wouldn't do it. Instead he convinced her to return to the Enclave and ask the Council to give her a second chance. She wouldn't listen at first but finally heeded Raltharan's advice. Thanking him, she departed for the Enclave, slowly followed by the newly anointed Padawan.

Corran was astounded! Raltharan was proving to be one of the greatest Jedi on this world. And he was pleased to have befriended him.

He went to the mess hall with Belaya and they discussed normal Jedi matters. Raltharan eventually came up, and Belaya was so pleased that Juhani had returned; Belaya was considered Juhani's best friend, but Corran did not know Juhani as well as he knew Belaya, or Droc.

"He is proving to be one of the best Jedi on record here!" Belaya said excitedly.

"I, however, am not so surprised." Corran said as he raised his cup of fruit juice.

"What do you mean?"

"In our conversation, I could feel the Force around him teeming like a vibrant sun, or an ocean. It swells through him; he could very well be more powerful than the High Masters, or, dare I say it, Darth Malak."

Belaya's amber eyes widened at this. "Do you believe that he and his companions could defeat Darth Malak? End this war?"

"Yes. Yes, he can."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Corran had completed his training, finally. He was knighted that morning in a very jovial manner, Master Vandar himself conducted the ceremony. All of his age class was there to behold it; Belaya, Hira Kilfayn, Bront Aquesi, Paul Limforax, and a dozen others.

Raltharan however, was not in attendance, and Corran was disappointed by his absence. But he couldn't hold it against the newly anointed Padawan; he had been sent on a mission, with all of his companions, to stop Darth Malak and the Sith.

None but the Council knew what the mission was, but Corran need not know, for he had begun to trust in the Council and everything they did had a purpose.

Belaya had informed him that Juhani had accompanied him, and he was glad at this, for she could learn from Raltharan's good example and calm demeanor.

He was very happy with the course his life was taking; nothing couldn't go wrong for him.

He would soon learn how wrong he could be.

A month passed, and no news reached Corran's ears of Raltharan, of Bastila, or of the _Ebon Hawk_.

Corran and Belaya had grown closer together however. Belaya had been knighted just a few weeks previous, and they felt on top of the food chain. But Master Zhar counseled them to beware of pride, for it was a pathway to the Dark Side.

Corran heeded his warning as did Belaya. They then set up regular times for meditation, and of sparring. Belaya had said she wanted to get lost in Jedi teachings to enlighten herself, but Corran had no idea what she was talking about, but he enjoyed spending time with her, and he meditated and sparred with her for many days after.

They dined together that night and he accompanied her back to her quarters.

"It has been very interesting these past few days," Belaya said standing by her apartment door.

Corran was uncomfortable at first. "Yes," he said, "Yeah er-I guess so."

"Do you want to come in? I think we need to talk in private."

Corran was extremely confused. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You'll see." She said, and she grinned at him. She turned and opened up the sliding door and beckoned him in.

He glanced around and stepped inside. Her chambers were like everybody else's; simple, with a bunk in the center of the room, shelves running all around the square room, with a footlocker at the foot of the bed, and a cold tank for food and water in the back left corner.

"What is it, Belaya?" he said, looking around at her. He met her gaze and she said, "We Jedi are not allowed emotional relationships, correct?"

"Yes? I s'pose?" Corran said uncomfortably. What in the name of the Force was she going with this?

"Well, I might as well just come out and say it." Belaya said, looking at the floor. She looked up and said to him, "I love you, Corran. With all my heart."

He had not expected this. "What?" he said, "You know you can't do that, Master Vandar forbids-"

"I know he does but he won't know what I'm about to do." She stepped towards him and he could see her amber eyes, could smell her hair, a rich beautiful smell…

And the next he knew, he was kissing her with all of his might. His hands reached up to hold her waistline and he pulled her closer to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lost all sense, everything that mattered to him was in this room with him, and he loved her, truly loved her, and he was willing to throw everything away for her….

Devastation was the only thing that could of torn them apart at the instant.

Corran found himself flying through the air but he held on to Belaya and he shouted out to her, but he could not hear his cry.

They landed hard, on something, Corran knew not what it was.

He looked up and saw Belaya, still holding his arm, covered in ash and soot, and Corran could hear fire and more explosions in the distance. He felt pain and he looked at his left arm; it was bleeding and had shrapnel embedded itself in the forearm. He reached and yanked it from his limb and helped Belaya up.

She was alive, more or less, but Corran could smell smoke and fire, and a tiniest scent of blood.

He looked at her and said, "Are you all right?"

She nodded and Corran now realized where they stood.

They stood what was the Enclave Courtyard, and it had been ripped apart; smoke and fire filled the place, along with durasteel bomb shells and turret blasts covered the walls and floor.

Corran looked up into the sky and he gaped in horror at it.

A Sith fleet was overhead, and they were garrisoned with large capital ships and fighters and they were all in bombing formation.

He grabbed his lightsaber hilt and thumbed it too life. Belaya, watching, did the same, and her yellow tinted blade pierced the smoky atmosphere.

"Let's get out of here! We need to find the others!" she hollered at him.

He followed her out of the Enclave and to the North, along the stream. The Sith did not know of their emergency hangar bay deep underground a few miles away.

He looked back at the Enclave and saw it with sorrowful eyes: The whole body of the structure had fallen in, and fire and smoke were rising from the ruins. Curse Malak! Curse him and the entire Sith Empire!

He tried to calm himself as he sprinted alongside Belaya, but he couldn't. Anger, fear, and hatred burned inside of him like a furnace, and he wanted to punish Malak for destroying the Enclave, punish him for the death of Taris, for the death of Droc….

But he quickly pushed that last thought out of his mind. Droc's death had not been confirmed yet. But he couldn't help but worry…

They came across a hill that dipped low into a lake. The stream was an outlet for it and underneath; the Jedi Enclave's secret bunker. Corran deactivated his blade and turned to see Belaya do the same. She pulled her respiratory mask out of her back pouch on her belt and insert into her mouth; she signaled to him to do the same.

He clipped his blade onto his belt and pulled his mask out of his pouch. It was standard; black with a small oxygen tank and it would provide three hours' worth of breathing time. He strapped it on to his jaw and dove head first into the water, followed closely by Belaya.

This was standard Jedi procedure; when an emergency occurred, fall back to the bunker for further procedure. He had never had to retreat to the bunker before, but he knew what to do.

All Jedi had to be good swimmers, and they also benefitted from using the Force to help them swim. Corran fish stroked to the bottom of the small lake and saw the structure that was the Jedi emergency bunker. He saw the airlock on the southwest side, and he pointed at it with his index finger. Belaya nodded her understanding and they stroked their way to the airlock door.

Corran floated in front of the door and ponded on it a few times. It opened slowly, and they drifted into the small room, with a door standing three feet in front of them and their entry way three feet behind them. As soon as they entered, the vents on the floor of the durasteel room opened and all the water they had brought in with them drained out and they removed their respirators.

Belaya and he were soaked to the bone and shivering slightly but Corran used his command of the Force to dry himself. Then the door in front of them opened and Master Zhar stood before them.

He was a red skinned Twi'lek, his head tails, were wrapped over his shoulders and he wore blue Jedi robes. "Greetings, fellow Jedi," he said bowing. Corran and Belaya followed suit. "This attack is unexpected Master." said Corran.

"Indeed, it is." Zhar said. "Darth Malak is behind the attack no doubt, and we believe he is scouring the system looking for Bastila as we speak."

Bastila? Malak was after her Battle Meditation?

"He's after her powers?" Belaya said.

Zhar nodded. "And if he can turn her to the Dark Side, the Sith will be invincible."

Corran gave a shiver. Battle Meditation was a rare gift indeed; it could be used to influence the outcome of a battle; influence your troops to fight invincibly and corrupt the enemy's strategies.

He looked around. They were in a mess hall of sorts, but many Jedi were laying upon the tables, wounded, some dead. The rest were eating, assisting the Jedi Healers, or engaged in conversation.

Corran sighed. They had never anticipated this attack, and now how could they help Raltharan in his quest?

Bront Aquesi, a tall human male, approached them. "Corran, Belaya," he addressed them. They exchanged bows and he continued. "Master Vandar and a few bodily abled are getting together to head out in search of a Republic Fleet. They believe that is the best service that can happen now that the Enclave is destroyed."

Corran perked up at this. "Count me in."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Corran now sat in the _Resonator_, a Kuat Drive Yards' Light-Class Corvette. She was a beauty, with yellow and white racing stripes and the highest class of hyperdrive. He, and twenty other Jedi, was cramped into the briefing room, lounging for a mission summary. Bront would pilot this thing to the Diantra system in search of the Republic, and to hopefully report the Sith attack.

He sat next to Ithan Oros, a strong and tall man, and he had become one of Corran's good friends. He had trained as a Jedi Guardian and he wielded a double-bladed blue lightsaber in battle. He had sparred with Corran in the cargo hold a few minutes previously, and he wielded his weapon simultaneously as if it were a fifth limb.

Master Vandar stood at the front of the room and he rang out his voice. "Jedi!"

All conversation ceased and all eyes focused on the small Jedi Master. "Thank you," he said, his wise and noble voice carrying through the lounge room. "I am indeed thankful towards you all for volunteering to combat Malak and the Sith threat."

"You didn't expect us to sit back and watch him take over, did you Master?" a young Cerean Jedi called, Ircnos, Corran believed his name was. Cheers rang out and several Jedi started pounding on tables.

Vandar chuckled at Ircnos' joke and raised his hands to envoke silence. "Yes, Jedi Ircnos, you are correct. We Jedi are called to defend the Galaxy from the threat of the Sith, but still, a feat of this kind takes courage."

More cheers and applause.

"But we must not be complacent," Vandar called over the ruckus, and it immediately died down. "Malak has destroyed our Enclave, and now we must find the Republic and stop Malak from attacking another Republic or Jedi planet. And we have sent out distress signals to the twenty nearest star systems in an attempt to join the nearest Republic fleet and counterattack Malak and his illustrious fleet."

"Any responses to those distress calls, Master?" Ithan called out.

"Not yet," Master Vandar said. "But in few moments time, we shall embark out of this system and begin searching."

"Master Vandar, I hope I'm not interrupting," the intercom came on and Bront Aquesi's voice carried through it. "But we are ready to go, are systems are green."

"You may commence flight protocol, Jedi Aquesi," Vandar called. "Strap yourselves in!"

Corran did as he was told, and he felt Ithan reaching for his safety belt above his right shoulder.

"Well this'll be my first real mission," Corran said.

"Me too," Ithan said, buckling himself. "You nervous?"

"A little," Corran replied, "Not bad though."

"I am too. But let's have some fun."

Corran laughed as the ship lifted up from the underwater hangar and soared up for several seconds. The freighter lurched as it cleared the water, and its durasteel hide seemed lighter in Dantooine's atmosphere.

The ship cleared Dantooine's ozone and they were in the silence of space. The hum of the hyperdrive and conversation were all that filled his ears. He sighed and looked to his left, and three seats away sat Belaya. She looked up at him and smiled. He still knew not what to do about the way he felt about her, but he felt in due time, a solution would present itself.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The _Resonator _soared through the Diantra system and Bront called on the intercom, "Master Vandar, I have Admiral Forn Dodonna on holovid."

Master Vandar unstrapped himself and climbed down from his seat and rushed to the bridge.

Conversation ensued and Corran leaned to Ithan and said, "Who's Forn Dodonna?"

"The head Admiral of the Republic Fleet. She's an incredible strategist and soldier, or so I've heard."

"_She_ is?"

"Yes, Forn is a woman, and a blasted tough one at that."

Corran thought for a moment. If Admiral Dodonna was contacting their ship, there had to be something big going down, and soon. Perhaps Admiral Dodonna was already planning a strike against the Sith Fleet.

He turned and smiled at Belaya, who was intensely looking at the floor. She looked up at responded with a smile of her own. Master Vandar walked back into the room and said, "We have had a reply from Admiral Dodonna, and she has bid us travel to her capital ships in the Rectoros Sector, and board on her ship, the _Harbinger_."

Cheers rang out and Vandar smiled. "Yes, yes, and she has had received a signal concerning a covert Sith station on the reaches of known space. She has been asked to engage."

Silence ensued. "But Master," Corran spoke up, "What does that mean?"

"I know not," Vandar said, "But we are due to find out."

* * *

_Sorry everybody for how short some of these chapters are...but I hope you KOTOR fans see what's coming! I'm excited to take a different perspective on the events of the game so please keep reading!_

_-Eternal Fury _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The _Resonator_soared up into the _Harbinger_, the main capital ship of the Republic Navy. The ship gave a little lurch as it landed in the _Harbinger_'s main docking hangar, and Corran unstrapped himself and exited with the rest of his fellow Knights and they filed out of the freighter and out to the hangar which was mostly empty except a Vanguard team of Republic soldiers in white armor, no helmets on, and a tall human woman dressed in a Republic Navy uniform, with red and yellow hues. She was a middle-aged woman, with some wrinkled skin around her eyes and mouth, and bright blue eyes. Her hair ran down to her shoulders and she had on a cap to complete her uniform.

"Master Vandar," she called to the Jedi Master. "We are so pleased to see you make it here safe." She bent down and shook hands with the diminutive Jedi.

"Thank you, Admiral." Vandar said. He turned to the group of Jedi that stood behind him. "These are some of the survivors of the attack. They have volunteered for service in your fleet."

"By the Force," Admiral Dodonna said. She addressed the group. "Now I know that the attack on Dantooine was a blow to your esteem but now is the time to strike! You are now partnered with the Republic Navy, but I am not your commanding officer!" Her voice carried throughout the whole hangar and every Jedi was hanging on her words. "You answer to Master Vandar Tokare," here she indicated the wrinkled Jedi, "but you are now soldiers, not peace keepers! Malak has set up a secret outpost on the reaches of known space and we have received the coordiantes of this outpost from the _Ebon Hawk_, and we will strike now!"

Cheers rang out and this time, Corran joined in. The Vanguard standing behind Dodonna also joined in on the cheering and finally Dodonna raised her hands to silence the ruckus. "Master Vandar," she said, "You and I must speak privately."

She turned to one of the soldiers clad in armor and said, "Crass? Can you show these Jedi to their quarters?"

The soldier was the tallest of the group and he had a completely shaved head and brown goatee. "Yes, Admrial." He responded in a raspy voice.

He turned to the Jedi and nodded to them.

Then Corran saw someone he thought was dead: Droc Alglydd.

He was also clad in white armor, standing on the far right of the squad. He had long blond hair that ran down to his shoulders, and he possessed a new feature; a long pink scar on his right jaw. It ran all the way down to his neck and even further into his armor. He stared at Corran in disbelief and smiled at him.

Corran and his brother embraced and Droc said, "How in space did you get here? I thought you were dead!"

"I would ask you the same!" Corran said smiling as wide as an asteroid field. It was as though they had never argued that night back in the Enclave. Corran looked at Droc from head to foot and said, "Where's your lightsaber?"

Droc sighed and said, "I'm not a Jedi anymore, Corran. I seceded just after I left. The Republic let me join their garrisons because I'm handy with this." He indicated the heavy assault rifle he was carrying.

Corran was sad to hear this. His best friend had seceded from the Jedi, but why?

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I knew I couldn't function as a Jedi with all of the hatred I had of the Sith. So I joined the Republic, that way I can combat the Sith without worrying about my emotions."

Corran felt Droc was making up excuses for himself, but nonetheless he was extremely happy that he was alive. But how did he survive?

"I thought you were MIA above Dremro VII."

"I was, but I popped up on Sernpidal and was picked up by the Republic. I lost my lightsaber as I stowed away I numerous ships and I enlisted in the Ground Troops Division. They took me in because I was a former Jedi."

Now it was beginning to make sense. Droc and he walked side by side and into their quarters and Corran was thrilled that he and Droc were allowed to bunk together. He was happy to be reunited with his best friend once again.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

They spent a day on the _Harbinger_, when Admiral Forn Dodonna called an emergency briefing on the Bridge.

Corran and Droc grabbed their gear and sprinted to the main deck alongside dozens of other Jedi and Republic soldiers. When they got there it was pretty crowded but Droc and Corran found a comfortable spot by the main star charts on the Port side of the bridge. Conversation filled the Bridge when Admiral Dodonna called, "Attention!"

All soldiers ceased what they were doing, clicked the boots together and saluted their commanding officer.

"At ease," Dodonna said. "I've called this meaning for a quick briefing; this is what we're dealing with." At this, a hologram projector fired up in the center of the room and displayed a blue hologram of a space station; a sphere in the center, with three spires protruding from it. Murmurs came from the crew. Then suddenly they exited out of hyperspace and the lifesize image of the space station appeared along with dozens of Sith ships engaging them. "This is the space station we are engaging. Man your battle stations! War is upon us!" At this, most soldiers dispersed but Corran, the rest of the Jedi, and two select squadrons of Republic soldiers remained. The shipped rocked and strained and Admiral Dodonna said to Vandar, "Vandar, I don't know what your Jedi can do in this situation. They are built for infantry, not space battle."

Vandar scratched his chin in concentration. "I fear that we will not win this battle. For that device is the Star Forge, a masterpiece of industry."

"I need to contact Carth," Admiral Dodonna said, "He must know what to do."

She walked over to the comm system and opened a channel.

"This is Admiral Forn Dodonna to the _Ebon Hawk_. Do you read us?" So that was Raltharan's mission! He was to find the Star Forge!

A man, clad in armor appeared on the hologram projector. He had brown slicked back hair, and a goatee. "Admiral Dodonna, this is Carth Onasi. We are receiving your transmission."

Dodonna sighed and said. "Carth I'm glad to see you are still alive. We've begun our assault on the Star Forge and we're taking heavy losses. How did the Sith ever manage to build something of this scope?"

Carth shook his head. "The Star Forge wasn't constructed by the Sith Admiral. We don't have time for me to fully explain but that space station is far older than you think." Corran perked up at this. An ancient space station? How was that possible?

Dodonna continued in a business like tone. "Maybe we should pull the fleet back and retreat. I don't know if we have the fire power to go up against this alien technology."

"You can't do that Admiral. The Star Forge is a factory of immense power. It's been churning out the capital ships, snub fighters, and assault droids that power the Sith war effort. You have to destroy the Star Forge now, or you'll be fighting an unending wave of reinforcements!" Carth sounded worried and Corran had just realized that if there mission succeeded, they could single handedly end this conflict with Malak.

"Then I guess we have no choice." Dodonna said. "But it isn't going to be easy. I can't even get our capital ships into position to start bombarding the Star Forge. Their fleet is too well organized. It's like they can guess our every move and counter our every strategy."

"It's because of Bastila, Admiral." Carth continued. "She turned to the dark side and became Malak's apprentice. We suspect she is somewhere on that space station right now, using her battle meditation against you and your fleet." Corran couldn't believe it. If Bastila had turned to the Dark Side, they was no way they could this battle, let alone the war.

Master Vandar stepped into the message alongside Dodonna. "This is Master Vandar," The Admiral said. "A number of Jedi Knights have joined our fleet under his command. "

Vandar spoke. "If Bastila is using her power to augment the Sith, then Malak's fleet is invincible. Our only hope is to somehow stop Bastila from using her battle meditation."

"How can we do that if she's on the space station?" Dodonna said looking down at Vandar.

"I will send a squadron of Jedi Knights to the Star Forge to find Bastila." Vandar continued. "Their small ships will be able to fly through the blockade and dock on the space station. If they can find Bastila they may be able to distract her intention from the battle overhead." He turned to look up at Forn. "That should allow you to move your capital ships into position for a final assault on the Star Forge itself."

Dodonna turned back to Carth. "I hate to ask this after all you've done, Carth, but they need all the help they can get."

Carth shook his head. "Don't worry Admiral. The _Ebon Hawk_ and her crew are going to see this to the end.

"And may the force be with you." Master Vandar said, and Dodonna cut the message.

"All Jedi that remain here," Vandar continued, "are to man snub fighters and board the Star Forge. With haste!"

Dodonna spoke. "Vanguard squads," she said to her soldiers, "You're going with them." Droc nodded at this and clapped Corran on the shoulder.

This wasn't going to be easy.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Corran adorned his flight suit and was quickly in his fighter. It was a small ship, barely bigger than a swoop bike but it was sleek and had red war paint. Belaya sat in the fighter next to him and he spoke to her through the Force. _I love you._

She looked at him and gave him her reassuring smile. _I love you too_.

He looked forward and he was the happiest man alive, even though he thought he was going to his doom.

He snapped on his flight helmet and he heard the squad leader's, Brianne Hoth, voice come on over the fighter channel. "Ok, the _Hawk_ will join up with us just outside of the blockade. We are to protect her and escort her to the Forge's docking bays on the meridian of its sphere." She paused and said, "Antilles, you and Belaya cover the _Hawk_'s Port side. Aquesi, you and Jrunla on her starboard. Any questions? Ok let's move out!"

Corran fired up his engines and pulled out of the _Harbinger_'s starboard hangar and soared over the capital ship to meet up with the _Hawk_. He was a good pilot, and he loved swoop bikes back on Dantooine. He was a daredevil and he loved every moment of it.

The _Ebon Hawk_ came soaring around and Corran soared close to her. They broke through the Sith fleet and the battle was ensuing, with turret and blaster fire flinging around everywhere.

They soared closer to the space station ad its automated defense systems destroyed several of their fighters, but Belaya, he and Brianne landed safely on the station along with the _Hawk._

He, Belaya and several other Jedi including Brianne met up in the _Hawk_'s docking bay. The space station was a dark atmosphere and the battle raged in the Forge's skies. Raltharan exited the ship along with Carth, and a brown skinned Jedi Corran did not know. He was an older looking man with a white goatee and a bald head.

Brianne spoke first. She addressed Raltharan at the head of the group." You made it! Several Jedi have already gone into the Star Forge. We have to strike while we still have the element of surprise. If we don't stop Bastila from using her battle meditation, the entire Republic fleet will be wiped out! C'mon, before they-"

The door to their immediate right opened and several Dark Jedi came pouring through, red colored lightsabers igniting.

"Damn!" Brianne said as she ignited her violet lightsaber. "So much for catching them unprepared!" She turned to Raltharan again and said. "We'll deal with these Sith. Get into the Star Forge and find Bastila! Hurry!"

Corran ignited his saber and engaged a Dark Jedi with a double bladed saber. He was skilled and almost sliced off Corran's head but he managed to subdue him with a fierce uppercut that split his face up the middle. It was not the most pleasant way to die.

Ithan Oros, who was in the same strike team as Corran, was dueling two Sith at a time and he ended both of their lives with a sweeping strike. He turned and laughed at Corran and clapped arms for the battle was over.

Raltharan and his company had joined the fight, and they were now rushing into the Star Forge. But the new trainee had stopped and said to Corran, "Kid, you want to come?"

"I can't." Corran said. "The Sith will want to cut off our escape. Go find Bastila and we'll stay here and guard the ships. Go find Bastila!"

Raltharan looked undecided but eventually turned and ran forward into the Forge.

"May the Force be with you," he said in a low tone.


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE

Many Dark Jedi lay dead at his feet. Ithan and he defended the _Hawk_from all opposition while Brianne Hoth led a squad into the Forge to aid Raltharan and his companions.

Ithan stabbed a Dark Jedi through the chest and opened up a channel on his comlink. "Jedi Oros to Jedi Hoth. Do you copy?"

Silence followed.

"Jedi Hoth?"

Finally some noise came through his comlink; battle, and Corran could hear lightsabers flaring and blaster fire. "Loud and clear!" Brianne yelled over the ruckus.

"What's your twenty?" Ithan responded.

"We have made it to the factory and we are being swarmed over-"static flared through "thousands of Dark Jedi-require assistance!" then the channel went cold.

After hollering out several times in frustration, Ithan looked up at Corran. "We've got to go help."

Corran looked at his lightsaber lost in thought. If they went to help Brianne and the others, who would stay to guard the ships? "Who's going to look after the ships?" he said to Oros.

Ithan thought for a moment when Juhani appeared behind them. "We can take care of ourselves, you understand," she said in a harsh tone. Corran laughed. "Huh, Juhani I had forgotten you were on this mission. Can you look after all of our fighters as well?"

Juhani activated her blue lightsaber blade. "I think we all can manage."

Corran turned and nodded at Ithan and they sprinted off into the Star Forge.

The place was massive! It could support millions of people, and on their toward Brianne's last triangulated position, he saw vast factories and production of weapons, armor, droids, and star fighters.

They wounded about and entered a vast room that had to be a factory. Conveyer belts were running, creating heavy weapons and vehicles. He saw traces of battle, and he found something else; Belaya's lightsaber.

He stooped and picked it up, and he had realized Belaya had to have been part of the strike team that had entered the Forge. Now he needed to find Brianne's team more than ever.

"I know where they are," Ithan who had been meditating while Corran had retrieved Belaya's saber. "They seemed to be on some kind of fighter bay, just along that tunnel." He indicated the door in front of them.

"Well, what's keeping us?"

They continued on, and Corran activated Belaya's yellow blade and he would use it as his second weapon. He felt he would be more menacing with a second blade.

And it came in handy. As soon as Ithan opened the door, Dark Jedi swarmed out and Corran cut down two a spin attack and Ithan severed an arm off of another and sliced him across the chest.

The amateur group was no match for them and they sprinted to the exit ramp and made their way to the Industry section.

They implored stealth, and they soon found captive Jedi, their comrades in arms. They were surrounded by Elite Sith Troopers in red armor, and they all had heavy weapons. Their allies consisted of Brianne, Belaya, and several troopers, but Droc was not among. Corran hoped that he had not met an untimely end.

Ithan signaled to Corran as they crouched in the shadows. "Use a maelstrom," he whispered, "Knock them on their backs and then I'll rush in."

Corran nodded and he focused his attention on the durasteel floor. There were no cracks or crevasses and he could see no land mines. He then summoned up his power and crushed the Force against the floor and whisked his hands up, and the Elite Troopers were sent into the air.

_Shrrrruuuummmmm._

Ithan's blade was activated and he was picking off troopers with ease and Corran rushed in alongside him, cutting down Sith after Sith. Belaya and the rest were on their feet now, but an explosion reaped the sanity out of the place.

A Sith Master stood with three apprentices, all with blood red lightsabers ignited, in a new hole blown in a wall behind them. Corran tossed Belaya her weapon and charged alongside with Ithan.

"Jedi fools." He heard the master say, and he leapt toward Corran, slicing his blade as he went. Corran dove underneath the attack and stabbed his lightsaber up. It caught the Sith and he cried out in agony and rage and directed his next attack at Belaya who had reclaimed her blade and engaged to save Corran. He attacked her with unceasing ferocity. Corran was stricken with fear and he watched the Sith sever her right arm and her cry out In pain.

Corran, searing with rage, cried "Die, scum!" and he charged the Sith.

He was attacking with a new fire and he saw fear in the Sith menace's eyes. Corran relished in the fact that the Sith feared him and he ended his life with back sweeping blow to the chest and stabbed him through the heart.

The Sith dropped dead at his feet and he spat on his body. He felt all eyes on him but he did not care; the Sith had gotten what was coming to him. He turned to Belaya and helped her up. Ithan had made quick work of the apprentices and was now collecting trophies in their lightsabers.

"Are you all right?" he said to her.

"Yes," she said unabashed. "It hurts." The stump that was her left arm was blackened from the encounter with the Sith's lightsaber.

"We'll get it checked," Corran said. "Right now, we need to get out of here."

The Star Forge was destroyed; the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ were heroes. They gathered on Rakata Prime, the Unknown Planet in the Star Forge system, and they held a ceremony for Raltharan, who was actually Darth Revan!

The Council had altered his mind and created him into an agent of light. They took him in for training and he turned Bastila back from the Dark Side, killed Darth Malak, and destroyed the Star Forge. He and all of his companions were given the Cross of Glory, the highest Republic medal and prestige.

Corran applauded Raltharan as he waved out into the crowd of the Republic Navy and Jedi. "Nice job, hotshot." He said, and as he rested his arm a woman's hand laced itself with his. He turned and saw Belaya and he smiled at her. Everything was going to be alright.

_Hey everybody this is it! It's definitely a short story for sure with kinda choppy chapters but then again this was my first! Thanks for reading and please review._

_-Eternal Fury _


End file.
